Zombie Ward
Notes * On modes where wards are disabled, Zombie Ward is exchanged with . * Spawning 10 Zombie Wards grants you a total of . * When a Zombie Ward user reveals a ward via sweeper, control ward, or scrying bloom, they don't have to actually hit the ward to spawn a Zombie Ward (if the ward then dies). Patch History ** Scoring a on an enemy ward summons a friendly in its place (10 second assist timer). If the brush where you killed the enemy ward already contains an allied ward, you instead gain a Zombie Ward in your Trinket Slot that can be placed at any location within the next 30 seconds. ** Gain for every Zombie Ward spawned, up to 10, for a maximum of . ** After spawning 10 Zombie Wards, gain an additional . ** Zombie Wards grant over 1100 units, are visible to the enemy team, have 1 health, last for 120 seconds and don't count towards your ward limit. ** Killing a Zombie Ward will grant . * ** Scoring a on an enemy ward summons a friendly in its place (10 second assist timer), and your next damage against an enemy champion deals bonus magic damage. If the brush where you killed the enemy ward already contains an allied ward, you instead gain a Zombie Ward in your Trinket Slot that can be placed at any location within the next 30 seconds. ** Zombie Wards grant over 1100 units, are visible to the enemy team, have 1 health, last for 120 seconds and don't count towards your ward limit. ** Killing a Zombie Ward will grant . ;V8.14 * Zombie Wards no longer spawn from friendly wards which time out. * After taking down an enemy ward, your next damage against an enemy champion deals bonus magic damage. * Duration increased to 120 seconds from . ;V8.7 * Duration reduced to seconds from . ;V8.3 * No longer incorrectly creates Zombie Wards when killing a player-summoned trap. ;V8.2 * Ward duration reduced to seconds from 180 at all levels. * When a Zombie Ward user reveals a ward via sweeper, control ward, or scrying bloom, they no longer have to actually hit the ward to spawn a Zombie Ward (if the ward then dies). ;V7.23 * Killing a Zombie Ward now grants . ;V7.22 Added * Domination Slot 2 rune. ** Scoring a takedown on an enemy ward summons a friendly in its place (10 second assist timer). If the brush where you killed the enemy ward already contains an allied ward, you instead gain a Zombie Ward in your Trinket Slot that can be placed at any location within the next 30 seconds. ** Zombie Wards grant over 1100 units, are visible to the enemy team, have 1 health, last for 180 seconds and don't count towards your ward limit. ** Additionally, your own wards will summon a Zombie Ward when they time-out. This does not occur if they are replaced due to the ward limit. }} de:Zombie-Auge (Rune)